Magitech Update
"Well them clockwork merchants came outta the sky. Think it was on that same funny rainbow bridge you and the others used to save that city from that hydra. What? Why are they here? Couldn't tell ya fer the life o' me. Just served 'em a drink and let'm be on their way to the Marketplace. Ain't much o' my business what they're peddlin'." -Old Man Douglas recounting the arrival to Queen Ashlynn. Story Following the salvation of the dreaded vampire Inari Saito, a group of powerful saltborn were taught a mysterious ritual to open the skies and seek out new worlds. It wasn't long after this that the people of Neptune's Pride called for the aid of adventurers anywhere in the solar system. The saltborn fought off a great primordial hydra and saved this foreign city-state. Word spread from Neptune's Pride to the gaseous world of Krixil. Knowledgeable mages opened the way from this world to the Reach. They sent a number of clockwork merchants to begin peddling their fantastic wares, knowing that the saltborn have returned. And where there's satlborn, there's bound to be wealth. Content The Magitech Update is Fiend's Reach's first official Content Patch! This update adds new archetypes, feats, and a wealth of new items to buy. With it we are introducing a robust vehicle building system that supersedes the vehicles presented by Paizo. Strangers from a strange land have brought with them the technology of their world. Although the majority of additional items are magical, one must not forget that "Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." ~Arthur C. Clark. Classes and Archetypes Biker (Cavalier Archetype) The biker is a new archetype of cavalier. Instead of using the traditional horse and knightly armor, the biker is a skilled mechanic in jet black leather gear. They use the new construct companion to ride into battle, intimidating their foes. Demiurge (Alchemist Archetype) Demiurge: the creator. Some alchemist are satisfied using their skills to create fantastic chemical reactions. Others want more. Others wish to unlock the secrets of life itself. This new archetype focuses on the alchemist's ability to craft constructs with alchemy, and gives them the new construct companion; a creation of their very own. Order of the Iron Hog (Cavalier Order) The Order of the Iron Hog is a new cavalier order exclusive to bikers. It focuses on the protection of a biker's roads. Such masters of their steel horses are terrifying sights to behold. Urban Hunter (Hunter Archetype) The urban hunter studies one of the stranger ecosystems: the city. They trade out their normal animal companion for a construct more suited for urban life. They are one of the best at reprogramming their construct companions with new tricks and abilities. Downtime The residents of Krixil have developed a number of additional features for downtime builidngs. Extra-Dimensional Rooms (Room Augmentation) Krixilians have a great deal of need for extra room aboard their flying city ships. The technique for shunting rooms into an extra-dimensional space is freely shared with those of Fiend's Reach. Equipment and Magic Items Krixilian equipment and magic items are highly advanced for the people of Fiend's Reach. Now that the clockwork merchants have traveled to the Reach to sell their wares though, these items are freely available to all that have the gold to buy them. Biker Leather Chest of Ice Fireplace of Comfort Magitech Steam Augments Motorcycle Scrynet Slab Steam Wagon Example Vehicles Feats Construct Companion The construct companion is one of the bigger additions with this update. Similar to animal companions, these constructed allies are modular battle buddies that any master of the craft can make. Rules The following new rules are shipping out with this update. Vehicle Rules The new vehicle rules present a system for creating fantastic and wondrous vehicles. In some sense though, vehicles are a framework for mobile downtime buildings. These new systems replace the existing vehicles. Vehicle Building Rules The rules for vehicles would be relatively pointless without rules for building vehicles. Vehicles and Mass Combat Vehicles can be powerful weapons of war. As such, they are treated as part of a special new type of army called a Crew.Category:Content Patch Category:Magitech Update